Set Fire To The Rain
by slyth3rinlov3
Summary: After the war, Marriage law has been passed. Every pure-blood must marry a muggle-born or half-blood. If Draco has to marry outside of pure-blood lines, he wants the best, which naturally means Hermione. AU, Non-Cannon, Not completely DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm a newbie to this whole fanfiction thing. I have read lots of it, so I am giving it a go. This story has not been reviewed by a beta. If anyone wants the job send me pm!

I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Story: Set Fire To The Rain

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Rating: M, for language, adult themes and sexual content.

Summary: After the war, Marriage law has been passed. Every pure-blood must marry a muggle-born or half-blood. If Draco has to marry outside of pure-blood lines, he wants the best, which naturally means Hermione. AU, Non-Cannon, Not completely DH compliant.

Hermione sat at her kitchen table, quill in hand as she stared at the pile of letters in front of her. Lately, she found herself in this very position, staring at the same letters for the past couple of weeks. A month had gone by since the passing of the new marriage law. Since then, she was receiving marriage proposals on a daily basis.

She picked up the official order and read it again:

"_Every pure-blood witch and wizard must marry either, a muggle-born or half-blood, witch or wizard. The marriage must result in reproduction to re-populate our world after the devastating loss due to the war."_

Hermione scoffed and flicked the paper across the table. She understood the concept, their population had taken a devastating hit. Mixing the bloodlines meant less chances of producing squibs. She understood their reasoning's, she truly did, but she hated this law more than anything.

It was the last part of the order she hated the most. If she wasn't engaged within a year, the ministry would appoint someone to marry her. She shuddered as she imagined all of the horrific possibilities. She was jealous Harry was allowed to marry his girlfriend, frankly they were heading down that road anyway. If she was still with Ron, it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but she wasn't. Their relationship didn't last very long, both realized they were better of as friends rather than lovers.

She shuffled through her proposals once more, she had one from every Weasley who was single, including Ron. She shook her head, there was no way she could ever marry any of the Weasley's. She cared for them greatly but they were like family to her. She thought of them as her brothers. She laughed at the ones from Crabbe and Goyle, no way in hell would she stoop that low. Ernie Macmillan was always a possibility, so was Oliver Wood. She didn't know them all too well, but they didn't seem to be bad blokes.

It was then a very regal looking owl pecked at her window. She furrowed her brow, and got up to let him in. He perched himself on the back of one of her chairs and stuck his leg out, drawing attention to the parchment tied to his leg with a silky black ribbon.

She didn't recognize this owl, he was very beautiful though. He had shiny black feathers that reminded her of a raven and deep amber eyes. She removed the letter and he stayed put watching her with curious glances. Eying the bird warily she broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. She read the letter and gasped when she saw who it was from. She had to read it a second time just to convince herself she wasn't dreaming.

_Ms. Granger_

_I am writing to you in hopes you will agree to meet me for lunch tomorrow afternoon._

_I was hoping we could discuss a possible arrangement. If you are willing, I shall meet you at The Three Broomsticks at noon._

_I look forward to meeting with you._

_Regards_,

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. The owl will wait and then deliver your reply. _

Hermione laid the parchment on the table and chew on her lip thoughtfully. Should she meet Malfoy senior tomorrow? She knew what he wanted, what else could it be about. He really had no other use for her. The owl hooted impatiently, snapping her our of her thoughts. She scowled at him, "Oh, shut up. You have nothing better to do." she snapped.

Without anymore thought she grabbed her quill, scribbling her reply on a piece of parchment and attaching it to the owl. He took off immediately and she watched him fly off out the window. She stood there for awhile, lost in a daze. Then it dawned on her.

"Merlin. What have I done?"

* * *

><p>Hermione decided not to tell anyone about her meeting with Lucius. She hardly slept a wink that night, thoughts of how things would play out plaguing her mind. When she finally got out of bed, a bit on the late side for her, she headed straight to the shower. She took her time, letting the warm water relax her tense body. She stepped out and wrapper herself up in a fluffy towel, wrapping another around her hair to wring it out.<p>

She stood in front of her closet chewing on her pinky for a good 15 minutes, trying to decide what to wear. It was March, so the weather was still on the brisk side. She finally decided on a pair of nice black slacks, pink satin blouse and black ballet flats. She left her hair down, applying a smoothing potion to her hair that tamed the frizz. It left her hair smooth and her curls tamed and bouncy. She decided to go without make up today.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Her stomach was doing flips, so she decided against food. She glanced at the clock nervously, it was 11:30. With a sigh she walked to the foyer grabbed her black velvet cloak with silk lining, threw it on and grabbed her wand. She walked out onto her balcony and with a pop she apparated to Hogsmeade. She walked the streets to a familiar building, a place she had spent many Hogsmeade weekends with her friends.

The bell chimed as she stepped inside of The Three Broomsticks, her cheeks rosy from the chill. She waved to Madame Rosmerta, and moved to a booth removing her cloak and sliding in. Rosmerta came over smiling, "What can I get you, doll?" She asked pleasantly.

"Just a butterbeer, please. I'm meeting someone." she replied with a small smile. Rosie nodded and went to grab her drink, returning quickly with and setting it down in front of her.

She thanked Rosie and took a sip. The drink slowly warmed up her insides and she sighed contently. It was then the bell jingled, signaling a new arrival. Hermione looked up and her warm brown eyes met a pair of cloudy gray ones.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue, or has this been done too many times before? If I get enough positive feedback I'll continue, if not, I'll just close up shop. :P Much love to you all!

-Mandey


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback! I look forward to continuing with this story and I hope you guys stick it out with me! As I said this is my first shot at this, so I'm doing my best! Here's chapter 2!

Story: Set Fire To The Rain

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Rating: M, for language, adult themes and sexual content.

Summary: After the war, Marriage law has been passed. Every pure-blood must marry a muggle-born or half-blood. If Draco has to marry outside of pure-blood lines, he wants the best, which naturally means Hermione. AU, Non-Cannon, Not completely DH compliant.

Disclaimer: It's not my world, I just play in it. It all belongs to the goddess J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Lucius looked over at Rosmerta and gave her a curt nod. She nodded back disappearing upstairs. He walked over to Hermione, he seemed to be slightly less haughty since the fall of Voldemort. He was still a Malfoy though, he still looked like he was above everyone else.<p>

"Ms. Granger," he started with a slight bow, "If you please, we'll conduct our business privately upstairs." Hermione looked at him suspiciously but nodded. She grabbed her things as she stood up, including her mug. She followed him upstairs to the secluded room, where private meetings usually take place.

The room wasn't very large, there was a fire place, the fire already blazing warming the room. Two arm chairs and a small table sat in front of the fire. On the far side of the room was a much larger round table that could comfortably seat five. On the small table by the fire sat a tumbler of fire whiskey on the rocks and a plate full of various fruits, crackers and cheeses. Hermione hung her cloak on a hook by the door and went to sit in on of the arm chairs.

Lucius followed her actions, then picked up the glass of whiskey. He downed it rather quickly, the ice clinking around as he set it down. Hermione kept her gaze on him remaining cautious. Neither moved to break the silence, staring at each other as if sizing the other up, and it began to grow quite uncomfortable.

Hermione cleared her throat finally breaking the silence, "What is this about, Lucius?" She asked, with an edge of irritation to her voice.

"I've been informed you have yet to choose a fiance, is this accurate?" he asked, watching her closely. She let out a small breath and nodded.

"Excellent." he said in that silky baritone of his, smirking. "I wanted to discuss the possibility of you choosing Draco to be your betrothed."

Hermione swallowed rather loudly, looking down at her hands. She figured this is what he wanted, but it still shocked her. "Excuse me sir, but why me?" She looked up at him, "Why on Earth, would I ever choose to marry into a family, that stood by and watched as I was tortured?" Hermione glared at him, the anger of that horrible day boiling inside of her. It had been five years since she was captured and taken to that god awful manor, and tortured by Bellatrix.

"Because we can take care of you." he sighed and then continued, "I know your history with my family is...unsavory, to say the least. We do wish to make amends. Things are different now that the war is over."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest looking away again. She had heard about the Malfoy's rehabilitation over the years, it was always splattered on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Turing in Death Eaters and promoting muffle tolerance to stay out of Azkaban. She did hold a certain respect for Narcissa though, Harry told her what she did in the forest. In a way, she helped saved them all. She turned her face back to look at him.

"You still haven't explained why you want me." she replied tartly.

"It's simple really. Draco wants the best, and as far as muggle-born's go, you are the best my dear." he continued, "We can take care of you, as I said before, Ms. Granger. We will make sure you live comfortably. There aren't many options out there, don't want to end up with Crabbe or Goyle, now do we?" he asked finished with a bit of humor playing in his voice.

Hermione sat in silence. She couldn't believe she was actually considering his offer. As much as she hated to admit it, his was the best offer so far. Merlin knows what she would do if it came down to Crabbe or Goyle. She wouldn't have to worry about money, and Draco was handsome. A right foul git to her during school, but handsome.

"I'll accept, under one condition." she finally said.

Lucius raised his brows in curiosity. "And what might that be?"

"I will not live in the manor. I have awful memories of that place."

With careful consideration, Lucius nodded. "Agreed, I'll speak to Draco about finding a new home for his bride then?"

"Why can't I stay in my flat?"

Lucius chuckled, "Do you expect Draco to move into your little flat? You do realize you will have to live together."

Hermione's cheeks flushed, "Yes of course I realize this, oh I suppose your right, my flat won't be enough for your precious boy." she snarled.

Lucius ignored her last comment and reached into his pocket pulling out a small, black, velvet box. "Since we are at an agreement then, I must ask you to wear this."

She leaned forward plucking the box from his open hand. She held it gingerly as she opened it and gasped when she saw the ring nestled in satin inside. It was a beautiful 2kt paved solitaire in a platinum setting. The diamond was princess cut and absolutely stunning.

She tore her eyes from the ring and looked at Lucius, "Shouldn't Draco give this to me in person?"

"Let's not romanticize things, Miss Granger." was his reply.

She frowned and turned her attention back to the ring. She picked it up and slid it onto her finger. The diamond glittered in the light from the fire. "It's beautiful." she breathed in awe.

"Lucius smirked, "Yes, well, my son always had impeccable tastes."

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, she picked up her mug and downed the rest of her butterbeer. "So, what happens now?" she asked nervously.

"Well, Narcissa will help you plan the wedding, we'll cover all expenses of course." he paused and then frowned, "She was hoping to have it at the manor, but I suppose that will have to be revised."

"I would prefer that." Hermione said with a nod. He nodded in return and then continued.

"She'll need you to write up a list of guests you would like to invite. I imagine we'll have to meet your parents before the wedding. I'll have Cissy owl you with the details and such. Would you be willing to at least come for dinner at he manor?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I just wish to not step foot in that room." she replied.

He nodded, "Understandable. We would like to have the wedding a month or so, any objections to that?" Hermione shook her head and he stood up. "It's settled then. If you don't have anymore questions, I must be going."

Hermione stood as well, "No, I don't have any more questions." She extended her hand to him, and he took with a smile shaking it.

"Very well, we'll be in touch." Then he was off. Hermione sat back down and stared at the fire for a while, letting everything that transpired settle. Once she gathered her wits, she stood up, stole another glance down at her ring, grabbed her cloak and was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? :) I love to hear from you guys!


End file.
